Clifford Does The Unthinkable
by Austyn Layne
Summary: Clifford wakes up and wants to play,but no one's around it seems today. Clifford acts up and the unthinkable happens.


**I do not own Clifford the big red dog nor do I have any dealings with it.**

 **Clifford Does The Unthinkable**

Clifford woke up stretched and drank from his dish,in front of his big dog house,but this morning was different. This morning he wanted to be...naughty.

"Gee,where is everybody?"Clifford thought to him self.

"Emily,T-Bone!where are you?Gee,I want to have fun and play but nobody is around today.

 _Clifford got more antsy as the morning progressed. So Clifford that big red dog decided to go off and have fun on his own._

"I guess,I'll go down the street to find some fun maybe when I get back Emily or T-Bone will wanna,have some."

 _Clifford trotted off down the neighborhood street and across the lawns,the ground shaking beneath his paws._

"This is fun. Hey there birds,hello there cats,what a fun day."He said to the children with balls and bats busy at play.

"Hello,Clifford!" The children said running bases and catching balls,waving at Clifford as he trotted along. Smiles on all faces.

 _Then something caught Clifford's attention. He was hungry because he hadn't eaten breakfast yet. The smell drew him in and he just couldn't resist. He trotted and pranced at a furious pace while still beneath him the earth violently quaked._

"Hmmm,wonder what's in these cans. It smells sooooo delicious I just gotta taste."

 _Clifford knocked over the trash cans and started feasting on ham,chicken and an old carton of eggs. His big nose knocked over another and feasted on cabbage,spinach and rotten kimchi,rancid miso and noodles. What a feast the big red dog they call Clifford did have...but his tummy started to rumble and decided to head back to home._

"Jeeze,I hope I can make home,I think I, I think I **gotta go."**

 _Clifford trotted and winced,his pucker sent out clouds and everyone and I mean everyone and you can hold me to this.Got a big disgusting,smelly...whiff._

"Oooooh,so sorry folks but I really gotta **go.** "

 _Clifford that big red dog made it back to his yard with his dog dish his dog house and bone and right there was his friend T-Bone._

"Hey there Clifford whats wrong?"T-Bone said with his head tilted with a curious look in his eyes. But Clifford was unaware T-Bone was even there.

"Uuuuugh,I can't hold it back."

 _And just then,Clifford's pucker opened up and that big red dog...took a big BIG crap, and it hit the ground with a SMACK!_ "What was that,is that you Clifford are you OK,what did you do?"

Emily said rubbing sleep from her eyes looking confused.

"I'm sorry Emily I got up and wanted to play but got into trouble and ate some things I shouldn't have ate...what else can I say?"

"I'm sorry you're sick but what you did was real bad you deserve what you get for all the fun that you had."Emily said waving her finger at Clifford and making him real,real,real...sad.

 _Then Clifford said._

"I'm sorry Emily but i just wanted to play,have you seen T-Bone around today?"

"He was just here before I heard all this commotion he probably ran off this smell is atrocious."Emily said pinching her nose.

 _Clifford looked around he knew something was wrong,he could sense the presence of his favorite yellow dog._

"urrrrr,urrrrg,uuuh."A sound came from the pile.

"T-Bone is that you?"Clifford didn't know what to do.

"CLIFFORD! you buried T-Bone under that big pile of poo."

 _Emily dug and she wretched digging and digging till she lost breath,she grabbed a small paw in its final spasms of **death**. Emily then fell face first and passed out in poo,but Clifford was just a big red dog. what else could he do?_

"Emily,T-Bone are you ok? your body's not moving you're cold and I still want to play."

 _And you know what?that big red dog waited and waited then started to cry cus their lives have just faded. Emily twitched in the big pile of **snit** and T-Bone was dead and already stiff,they were both gone and Clifford felt sick._

"I can't take it I can't my two friends have just died."Clifford eyes got big and started to cry. His tears flooded the streets and yards with the cats and the kids,they drown in his sadness and started floating round' him.

"What have I done?everyone's dead."he then lay down in his big Clifford bed. there was a pain that throbbed in his heart and his head the sadness too much it popped and Clifford that big red dog now lay amongst the dead.

 **The End.**


End file.
